Rocket Science
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Trick |ability = Destroy a Plant that has 4 or more. |flavor text = Turns out, it IS rocket science.}} Rocket Science is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected plant that has 4 or more. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant that has 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Turns out, it IS rocket science. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.10.22 * New sound effects when Rocket Science is played. Update 1.10.23 * New animation when Rocket Science is played. Strategies With This trick can be a huge benefit, since it can take out plants which have or can have a big boost of strength, such as Super-Phat Beets and Potted Powerhouse. , and Doubled Mint are also options, as they both gain strength every turn. Threats to zombie fighters, such as , Three-Headed Chomper, and Soul Patch, are also good selections to destroy. Against Prioritizing on one plant's strength when against a Brainy hero is usually not a good idea, as this may be able to destroy it. The only surefire way to combat Rocket Science is to use bonus attacks after buffing a plant to ensure some damage, or use fighters with 3 or less. Using glass cannons, such as Mushroom Ringleader or , is not recommended to use against Brainy heroes, as they can just counter it using this trick. In that case, try to play plants with low strength or if you need to play high strength plants, try to play 2 or more of them. Gallery Rocket Science Description.png|Rocket Science's statistics RocketCard.PNG|Card RocketRingleader.png|Rocket Science destroying a Mushroom Ringleader Skyshooter destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science destroying a Skyshooter Whipvine being destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science destroying a Whipvine Potted Powerhouse destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science destroying a Potted Powerhouse Doubled Mint defeated by Ricket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science destroying a Doubled Mint Winter Melon destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science destroying a Old RScience shadow.png|Rocket Science's silhouette RScience get.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Basic Pack before the 1.2.11 update Rocket science.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Premium Pack (pre 1.6.27) Chimney pick.png|Choosing between Chimney Sweep or Rocket Science as a reward before the 1.2.11 update Choice between Rocket Science and Cattail.jpeg|The player having the choice between Rocket Science and as a prize for completing a level before the 1.2.11 update Choice between Rocket Science and Laser Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Rocket Science and as a prize for completing a level before the 1.2.11 update RSExplode.PNG|Rocket Science being used on a Rocket science silhouette.png|Rocket Science's silhouette RocketSciencePremiumPack.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to the phrase "it's not rocket science," meaning that something is not as hard as rocket science, the primary field of aircraft and spacecraft correctly called aerospace engineering. *A rocket similar to this one is found in Wall-Knight and Z-Mech's comic strip. *The face on the rocket is the same as the face on Rolling Stone. Category:Tricks Category:Science cards Category:Instant-kill cards